Hiroshi Shoujin
| birthday = November 16th | gender = Male | height = 188 cm (6'3") | weight = 84 kg (185 lbs.) | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | shikai = Daruma | bankai = Hitokiri no Taiyōshin | manga debut = | anime debut = None | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Hiroshi Shoujin (精進溥, Shoujin Hiroshi) is a . Appearance Hiroshi is a young man with sleek, curly white hair and dark eyes. He wears a black shirt with red linings and his draped over either one of his shoulders, as well as black pants and sandals with tabi on them. His haori has blue patterns both at the bottom and at the sleeves of the haori. Because of the way he dresses, he is often thought to be many different things, ranging from ninja to monk to a human journeyman. His zanpakuto is clipped under his obi sash, worn on his waist. Personality Hiroshi is generally calm and collected, preferring not to get involved in other people's business and also preferring not to fight unless it is absolutely necessary, generally coming off as a mature, serious individual. Despite this initial showing, Hiroshi has been shown to be generally fun-loving and energetic. He rarely shows any sign of anger, preferring a smile to a frown. However, he is capable of expressing great anger at times. He is essentially a kid at heart, finding humor in even the most dire of situations and is willing to take more risks than the average person. At times, Hiroshi is shown to be laid back and can appear to be lazy, enjoying long naps, often at other's expenses. He has varying aspects of respect, from an extreme show of respect (addressing his elders with the honorific -sama, regardless of status) to utter disrespect, insulting them and often showing no regard for them. Synopsis Equipment * Hiwamari (ひまわり, sunflower seed): Small black seeds that bear a resemblance to sunflower seeds. When eaten, the seeds will restore part of the consumer's energy and physical strength. The effect takes place almost immediately after being eaten. * Bakuryūga '(爆竜牙, ''Explosive Dragon Fang): A katana that Hiroshi carries within his haori. It has a grey sheath with a red ribbon tied to the top of it. The hilt is wrapped in white cloth, with the crossguard possessing a diamond-like shape. Unique in creation as it is said to have been forged from the souls of one thousand slain , Bakuryūga contains the ability to fire explosive acidic bursts of energy capable of corroding through any object. Creatures that are significantly weak risk having their souls disintegrated by Bakuryūga's corrossive energy bursts. The sword itself is capable of disintegrating anything cut by it, whether it is organic or inorganic matter. Powers and Abilities 'Immense Spiritual Power: '''Hiroshi possesses a great amount of Spiritual Power, easily matching that of a Captain-level Shinigami of the Gotei 13. It is purple in coloration. He has excellent control of his reiatsu for a Shinigami of his caliber. Because of his excellent control, his reiatsu is not overwhelming nor is it monstrous. : 'Reiryoku Manipulation: Due to his extensive training and almost instinct control of his spiritual power, Hiroshi is capable of manipulating his reiryoku. Using this ability, he is able to alter the form and the nature of his reiatsu, enhancing his natural abilities and changing the form of their reiatsu in order to attack opponents. For example, he is capable of creating an armor of reiatsu around himself to either enhance his physical abilities or for a strong defense. The usage of reiryoku manipulation is not only limited to battle, however. Using this ability Hiroshi can also gather clumps of spiritual energy beneath his feet in order to form a platform, using this to access a high airspace or use as a means of travel. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Hiroshi is an accomplished swordsman, being able to fight on fair ground with released zanpakutō and take out multiple captain-level opponents with his own zanpakutō still sealed. He uses wide, sweeping strikes and gentle thrusts in order to eradicate an opponent's defense, and is quite gentle with his style, which he desceibes as elegance. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets. He is able to use multiple bladed weapons with apparent proficiency. By using a series of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions, Hiroshi is capable of effortlessly fighting back an opponent's Shikai with his own blade still sealed, and with one hand as well. : Hyōmoku (標目, access point): It is said that when two swords meet, there is a rift created by the contradiction ''of the two opposing forces. By timing a precise strike perfectly between said rift, the user is capable of creating a deep and often fatal wound on the person's body. The damage done can cleave easily through even the toughest of Arrancar, and can even kill most Shinigami with apparent ease. Kidō Mastery ' Master': Hiroshi has shown excellent proficiency in the art of Kidō, being able to easily use high-level Kidō at the blink of an eye without the incantation, and still have it retain most of its original strength and power, and can even use up to #90, 'Kurohitsugi' while still retaining most of it's power. He is able to increase the strength of low-level Kidō and can use multiple Kidō in succession without tiring. : '''Kyōkakujin' (胸郭神, Ribcage of God): A creation of Hiroshi's, Kyōkakujin utilizes Hitoshi's spiritual power to create a barrier around himself, which takes the form of a large ribcage with reiatsu emananting from it. The ribcage is very strong and capable of withstanding multiple strong hits in succession without damage. In addition to its strong defense, the barrier is also capable of deflecting attacks, making it incredibly difficult to break through. If needed, Hiroshi can summon a small portion of the ribcage to protect his blind spots and can create smaller versions of the ribcage to surround allies. : : Jaigenma '(体現閻魔, avatar of Yama): This unique kidō brings about the entire form of the ribcage, revealed to be a gigantic armored tengu. The armored tengu is completely composed of reiatsu. In addition to the increased defense from ''Abarakami, the giant creature can also be utilized for combat. When used for combat, the giant mirrors any movements Hiroshi may make, with Hiroshi controlling it from within like a puppet. The giant's strength is proportional to its size, and the armored tengu is very durable, capable of withstanding large amounts of damage. If needed, Hiroshi can form several of these armored tengu and have them act of their own will, fighting independently of Hiroshi. However, Hiroshi still holds dominion over these tengu and they follow his every command. : '''Tenōdankyō (天横断橋, Heavenly Crossing Bridge): A technique created by Hiroshi that allows him to travel to the Human World, Hueco Mundo, and the Soul Society. To utilize this, Hiroshi must first focus on the location he wants to go to. Then, he must cut through the sky with his blade. A large gash will appear in the sky, followed by a large, white gate. Within it is a bridge that hangs over a rocky waterfall, which seems to have no end. On one side there is the gate that he used to enter. On the other side there is a gate that he uses to exit. When he is not traveling with people, he uses a more personalized version. In this version, two white rings form at his waist and move in opposite directions. He then thinks of a location to travel to. : Hiasobi '(火遊び, ''playing with fire): This technique allows Hiroshi to generate random, unsolicited explosions of energy by focusing his reiatsu in a small area, then releasing it in a matter of milliseconds. The explosions generate great amounts of force, capable of causing widespread damage to a large area. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While he is not fond of doing so, Hiroshi has demonstrated great ability with hand-to-hand combat. While fighting he has shown great dexterity and agility, enough to keep up with experienced Hakuda combatants. He uses many different fighting forms as well as swift reflexes and speed in order to overwhelm his opponent. Hohō Mastery Mastery: Hiroshi has shown extreme proficiency with the art of Shunpo, and it seems to be his most feared weapon. It is widely speculated that his incredibly fast movements may stem from some sort of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spacetime space-time manipulation], as his movements make him appear to be moving in and out of existence. He is able to attain his fastest speed with only one step, and is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after his sword has struck. He is even able to completely slip through an opponent's reiatsu tracking and senses. His own reiatsu in undetectable when using Shunpo. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai-level techniques. He is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. His reflexes are at his peak, and he's almost never caught by surprise. Offensively, he is shown able to keep up quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense as he leaves no openings in his attacks. *'Immense Agility:' Hiroshi is a very agile and nimble fighter, using gymnast-like techique in order to avoid close-range attacks. He is very capable of performing multiple backflips in rapid succession in order to avoid an enemy's attack, and is capable of jumping from wall to wall to throw opponents off guard and make it exceptionally hard to hit him He is shown able to react in time to skillfully dodge or counter an assault, even when being distracted. His agility gives him great dexterity in battle, able to attack from various angles with incredible accuracy and strength. He also posesses great balance and hand-eye coordination, as well as enhanced reflexes. *Immense Strength: Hiroshi possess incredible strength. He has been shown to catch another Zanpakutō barehanded and cease the movement of a Zanpakutō with his finger. He has been shown sending opponents into buildings with nothing but the flick of his fingers. *'Immense Durability: '''Hiroshi has showcased extreme durability, being able to survive in even the extremist of temperatures and the most challenging environments. In battle, he is capable of taking incredible hits to his person without showing any sign of pain or weariness, and even absorbing blows without so much as a flinch. Despite suffering major injuries, he seems to be unfazed by them. Techniques *'Senka''' (閃花,'' Flash Blossom''): A special Shunpo technique where one moves behind the opponent to directly attack and seal one's "Saketsu" (鎖結, Chain Binding) and "Hakusui" '(鎖結, ''Soul Sleep)" in two rapid attacks. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'Kekkaron '(結果論, Afterthought): A technique that allows for movements at great speed while leaving behind afterimages, capable of taking damage. If needed, the user can also create clones of themselves which are indistinguishable from the original copy and even mimic the same movements and speech patterns. The amount of clones that can be created using this technique seem to be almost an unlimited amount. However, the clones will easily dissipate with one or two solid blows or even by self-inflicted damage. '''High Intellect: In addition to his excellent battle prowess, Hiroshi has also shown great intellect, having the ability to handle situations more efficiently than others and also showing great insight and wisdom. While he does not take time to analyze situations very well, he has shown himself to be very perceptive and can pick up on slight changes in minute details, as well as foreseeing the motives and abilities of his opponents and using this to end the battle quickly, usually to his favor. Hiroshi is also highly intuitive, being able to acquire knowledge very easily. Hiroshi is quite knowledgeable, being able to discuss people, places, and things with great detail. Zanpakutō See Daruma (spirit). Daruma (達磨, ) is the name of Hiroshi Shoujin's zanpakutō. In it's sealed form, the blade looks like a normal . It has a black and silver hilt and a golden, oval-shaped guard. The guard has two small holes on both sides with many small, intricate designs printed on it. The sword itself is just slightly oversized but small enough for Hiroshi to still wield it on his hip. The sword was designed to be very light and swift, weighing in at less than one kilogram, making it one of the lightest swords ever. It's sheath is wooden. *' :' Daruma is released by the command Burn '(やける, ''Yakeru). In Shikai, the appearance of Daruma does not change much. The hilt changes color from black and silver to purple and gold, while the guard changes entirely. The guard has now become a long, rectangular, gray guard with a large, slanted hole in the center. The actual blade of Daruma starts to glow, and continues to do so until the sword is sealed back. At the very end is a hidden chain, attached in a tiny slot on top of the hilt. : ''Shikai Special Ability: Daruma allows Hiroshi the ability to manipulate fire. The flames manipulated by Daruma can be controlled with great precision by Hiroshi to attack whoever he chooses to and he also has the power to control the intensity of the flames. The flames manipulated by Daruma can be created from the sword itself or by turning any source of energy into fire. The flames itself are strong enough to completely evaporate any source of water or ice, eliminating what seems to be its only weakness. The blade of Daruma is able to burn any thing that comes into contact with it. The aura it gives off indicates how strong this ability is. Initially a dim glow, as the battle commences on the blade grows brighter and brighter until it is at full power. The aura at this stage is said to "shine as brightly as the sun, and burn as intensely as a wildfire." The aura at full power has the ability to disintegrate anything the sword is waved at, changing into nothing more than a pile of ashes. Daruma is currently the strongest fire-type zanpakutō. :: Kasōha '(火葬波, ''Cremation Wave): Hitoshi gathers energy within Daruma and, with a slash downwards, releases it in the form of a crescent-shaped wave of fire. The wave of fire is strong enough to melt through buildings and set the surrounding area ablaze with fire. Along with it's immense strength, the energy released superheats the air around it, which can scorch enemies and friends who happen to come too close to its path. If needed, Hitoshi can augment the power of Daruma further by keeping the energy sealed in Daruma. Kasoha is a powerful technique, capable of causing great amounts of damage and destruction. :: '''Kajirashi (火事嵐, Tempest Firestorm): Using this technique, Hitoshi is able to fire off a barrage of small fireballs to assault the enemy. Hitoshi can control the intensity and direction of these fireballs, and avoiding them is difficult, even for the most accomplished of Shinigami. Upon contact, the fireballs explode, dealing even more damage to the opponent. :: Shukuyū (祝融, disastrous fire): This ability allows for Hiroshi to spew a massive stream of intense flame from the tip of Daruma's blade, setting a vast area ablaze and engulfing everything in a sea of flame. The sea of flame causes a great deal of damage and destruction, consuming whatever is caught within the blaze until nothing remains but ashes. The flames are incredibly hot, being able to melt rock with relative ease. *' ':Hitokiri no Taiyōshin '(人斬りの太陽神, ''Deicide of the Sun God): Daruma's Bankai release is accompanied with an enormous outward pressure with a large release of flames, creating a sort of explosion with Hiroshi in the epicenter, pushing anything and anyone away from him. The outburst of reiatsu that accompanies the release can even be felt across the different worlds. When the large flames clear, Hiroshi emerges with a drastically altered appearance. He now dons a large white cloak with six magatama encircling the open neck area of the robe. His appendages are coated in thick black flames. Six dark red orbs form behind his back, which float and slowly rotate in a clockwise direction. Hiroshi's hair grows shoulder-length and a protector-like appendage grows on his forehead, shaped like a crown. In Bankai, Daruma takes the form of a thin black staff with a crescent-like shape on the top. The shaff constantly glows with red energy, the presence of which has been described as "evil" and "unholy". : ''Bankai Special Ability: Retaining its abilities from Shikai, the flames created by Hitokiri no Taiyōshin gain the ability to burn away ''the thoughts, memories, and emotions of whoever the flames come into contact with. By doing this, the flames essentially burn the away the idea of self, reducing all affected victims into mindless husks. According to Hiroshi, this complies with the Buddhist doctrine of ''anatta, the notion of no-self or the illusion of self. In this sense, the flames not only inflict physical pain but spiritual pain and mental anguish. During Hiroshi's battle with Mushoku Kaigan, Hiroshi reveals the true power of his Bankai; not only can his Bankai burn away thoughts and memories, his Bankai is capable of burning away the rules of reality and substituting it with his own ideas. Hiroshi describes this power as "rising above God". :: Junkankū '(循環苦, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sa%E1%B9%83s%C4%81ra_(Buddhism) ''wheel of suffering]): Hitoshi lifts his staff and points it at his intended target. The target is then engulfed in intense flames, where the individual is placed in an infinite cycle where they are continuously burned to death and reincarnated, only to be burned to death again. The desire to escape this infinite cycle only intensifies the duration of it. :: 'Mukikei '(無期刑, life imprisonment): Small orbs of light encircle the intended target's head. While the small orbs circle the head one's thoughts are slowly burned away, reducing them to nothing more then mindless drones. If the opponent tries to fight the slow process of mental destruction, the orbs of light expand into a large pillar of fire which surrounds the opponent. They are both imprisoned within the fire and within their own minds; escape is nearly impossible. :: '''Hannyakika (般若麾下, enlightened troops): Those whose idea of self have been removed from them turn to lifeless husks. Hiroshi can use the power of Hitokiri no Taiyōshin to turn these lifeless husks into his own personal military. Using his staff, he is able to summon all of the fallen warriors that have been turned to drones and call them to fight on his behalf. :: Kataku (火宅, world of suffering): Creates seven large pillars of fire which encircle an area. Within this enclosed space, the concept of "existence", "reality", "realism", or "harmony" do not exist. Everything is neither true nor untrue, since Hiroshi causes this space to be seen as true in itself but untrue in comparison to the rest. While seemingly a difficult concept, it results in everything in this world being constantly destroyed by fire and rebuilt over and over again, causing inanimate things to crumble apart and animate things to decrease or increase in age rapidly. More complex forms of life such as Shinigami and Humans suffer from memory loss, or other mental damage, as they age slowly over time. Within this world, Hiroshi is omnipotent; he is completely immune to damage caused by the world itself. The main purpose of this world is total control; within this world, Hiroshi can manipulate this space to make as he sees fit. ::: ::: Dainakima (大泣き魔, great weeping hell): Hiroshi can manipulate the flames of the world created by Kataku ''to create beings of flame which take the appearance of hellhounds. These hellhounds are controlled verbally by Hiroshi and will chase down the enemy in a pack with the intent of torture and eating their flesh. As the creatures are composed of flames, they reform from any harm done and continue their attack without pause. ::: '''Mukenjigoku '(無間地獄, Avīci; eternal hell): Anyone who is said to have committed great sins are said to be placed in an eternal cycle of suffering, where the defendant is placed in an immense blazing landscape where they are burned for eternity. Ultimately, they are kept in this blazing world to suffer as their sins are slowly burned away and they are "purified", although they are eternally condemned to this eternal suffering.